1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective sports headgear which comprises a helmet member having a sizing harness secured in the helmet and adjustable to fit the wearer's head by means of finger adjusting members secured to the helmet and accessible from the outer face of the helmet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Protective headgears are worn in various types of sports such as hockey, football, cycling, just to name a few, and these have various shapes and forms and are provided with or without face protecting devices. Such known helmets have various disadvantages which have heretofore not been remedied. One of the disadvantages is that certain of these helmets do not provide adequate protection to the head of the wearer and one cause of this is usually because the helmet is not properly fitted to the head of the wearer. Another disadvantage of known helmets is that when they are snugly fit on the head of a wearer, they do not provide head ventilation and, accordingly, the wearer will sweat profoundly from the head often impairing his vision as well as making the wearer feel very uncomfortable. This is particularly so when the helmet is fit with a protection visor. The sweat will fog the visor and thereby impair the wearer's vision which could again be a cause of injury due to poor visibility. Another disadvantage of known helmets is that in certain sports, they are provided with faceguards which are attached by metal rivets or other type fasteners and such fasteners can cause injury to the wearer, particularly when they protrude inside the helmet.
Referring now more specifically to helmets utilized in the sport of hockey, it has become common practice to provide visors and faceguard frames secured to the helmet whereby to protect the eyes and nose of the wearer or the entire face of the wearer including the ears. The majority of known visors often need to be cleaned when they fog up due to sweat generated by the wearer, it is often necessary to remove the entire helmet and to hinge the faceguard in order to have access to the inside surface of the visor. This is time-consuming and often the hockey player will continue playing the game with impaired vision thereby diminishing his abilities as well as making him more susceptible to injury.